


Drunk Arthur Headcanons

by novaiya



Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169258
Kudos: 13





	Drunk Arthur Headcanons

\- Sings all the damn time. While in the bar, when walking out of the bar, when driving on a horse, in camp.

\- You’d be in your tent, trying to sleep and hear somewhere in the distance Arthur sing “- killer, who shot Mr. Miller-”

-“Arthur, go to bed!” you’d say from your tent. “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP,” Bill would scream from his.

-Very talkative. Would talk with everybody, even random strangers in the bar. “Do I know you?” “Listen, you seem like a good, honest man, let me buy you a drink.”

\- Doesn’t even care about being listened to. He just _talks_.

\- “And did I tell you about that time when me and Hosea went on a four day trip to the mountains to hunt a cougar? Oh boy, I tell you, it was some trip. On our way there we met some folk, kind folk, they invited us to their house- did I tell you about a time me and Hosea robbed a house that was-“

\- He won’t finish any single story that he starts, but you love him, so you patiently listen to everything, trying to follow as much as you can and act like you totally understand everything.

\- Very touchy and kissy.

\- When he’s sober, he’s only touchy when the two of you are alone. He’s not into PDA (he might hold your hand, but only that) But when he’s drunk, oh boy, he doesn’t care if anyone is looking or what not.

\- “Arthur!” you’d exclaim when he starts nipping at your neck and massaging your thigh while you’re sitting by the campfire.

\- Would lay you down on your coat and start kissing down your neck and your throat, alternating between kissing and nipping your skin. He would fumble with your top, trying to get it off before he stills. You’re breathless and try to look down and see why he stopped.

\- His head is in your chest and he’s snoring.

\- “Oh, Arthur,” you’d say, shaking your head. You’d change him into his union suit and lay him in bed, all while he’s asleep. 

\- “Goodnight,” you say, kissing him on the nose. He’s bound to wake up with a terrible hangover the next morning, but you’d be there to help him through it. 


End file.
